


Halloween Treat

by Lindenharp



Series: Holiday Celebrations [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: The thing about Halloween treats is, you never know what you're going to get.
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Series: Holiday Celebrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535867
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Halloween Treat

Robbie enters the flat, toolbox in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Is Brenda's plumbing sorted?" James asks.

"Aye. She gave us a Halloween treat as thanks."

James shudders. Their neighbour is generous, but five years in England have not cured her American culinary peculiarities. "It's not another pumpkin pie?"

"Thank God, no." Robbie sets down a plate piled high with biscuits. "She calls them 'Chocolate Sin.' Want to sin with me?" He breaks one, takes a bite, and offers the other half to James.

James leans forward, brushing his lips across Robbie's. Sins _are_ sweetest when shared.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Lewis Fright Fest. My prompt was "dark chocolate candy cookies".


End file.
